Sayonara Senpai, Hello Hosts in Training
by yukihime211
Summary: The retirement of the hosts is upon Ouran Academy! Just how will the girls cope without their favorite hosts? A simple fix! Time to recruit some new members! OC's currently being accepted.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This story detracts from the actual ending of Ouran, mainly because I still haven't finished reading it. XD Nonetheless, please enjoy.

Summary: Three long years… in those three years, so much had changed. Graduations came and gone, the people once surrounding a certain music room have long become near extinct. How will the younger students go on without their favorite hosts? Easy fix! It's time for some new hosts. But…where do they start? It's up to the previous hosts to find out.

Hey everyone! Yukihime211 here. Yes, I know… What the heck am I doing starting a new story when I have yet to update/ finish Pieces of My Heart?! Well, I've been extremely bored lately. Mainly because I have no internet access, thus I can't really write more on pieces since I technically have it saved on Fanfiction and not on my laptop. OTL It serves me right. So I hope my readers out there will continue to bear with me. Moving along… I've had this incessant plot bunny for a long while about starting another Ouran fic with next generation characters.

That's where my readers come in. So, feel free to submit characters for the next generation. When I mean next generation, I don't mean the hosts' kids. I just mean new characters that aren't technically related to them. I will only be accepting three boys and two girls. For a total of six characters if you include my oc. I will probably make a sheet for customers so those that don't have their character chosen can still be part of the story. So without further ado, here is the Character Sheet. Make sure to PM them to me. It's not first come first serve, but those that are the most thorough and I think will really make the story interesting.

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Grade:

Appearance:

Personality:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talent:

Hobbies:

Sexuality:

Fear(s):

Family:

Parent's business/ work:

Social class:

Other:

Host type:

888

0/0/0

Chapter 1

Here Comes the Waterworks

The third year's graduation was fast approaching. Everyone was in a tizzy trying to get things done in time. However, those that had become attached to a certain club weren't exactly happy; especially those that were going to be left behind whilst their favorite upperclassmen graduate.

On the top floor of the South Wing…

"Hikaru, Kaoru don't leave us! How will we ever survive?!" wailed several girls.

At the end of the North Hallway…

Several second year girls clung to each other.

"It's just like when Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai graduated. It will never be the same~"

The doors opened to reveal an array of handkerchiefs wrung close to several girls' face. Seats were filled with girls as their emergency meeting was being run by yet another upcoming graduate.

"Get ahold of yourselves, girls!" a girl with a large bow tied in the back as her long brown hair hung neatly.

Everyone (the girls) was attired in the usual yellow uniform for the prestigious school. They settled down for a moment as they listened to their senpai.

"W-what do you suggest we do, Renge-senpai?" asked one girl.

The girl in question grinned softly.

"A simple fix! While we can't have them stay here forever, there comes a time in a person's life when you have to cast aside the old and bring in the new!"

A girl raised her hand timidly and Renge pointed to her to speak.

"D-do you mean… replacements?"

Renge nodded with a wide grin.

"Exactly! Just like Uki Doki Memorial, the Next Generation. Think of the possibilities! A shame I won't be around to see them, but at least the legacy will move on with the new recruits! So, what do you say?"

Several girls were uncertain, but a select few were starting to warm up to the suggestion.

Just outside the music room, a pair of twins stood beside one another, eavesdropping.

"Hear that Kaoru?" whispered the one with dark brown hair (dyed).

The one on the left nodded while his hair was the usual light brown color.

"Yeah… I guess it is about time to find some replacements…"

The two slowly walked away from the door, starting to formulate a plan. Although, they would need a little help from certain… _retired_ members.

0/0/0

A burly man with a badge attached to his shirt entered a room, a white slip in hand. The room was filled with students, concentrating on the assignment at hand whilst the teacher wrote a few example problems on the board.

The burly man cleared his throat a few times and the teacher glanced over.

"May I help you?"

The man nodded slightly.

"I'm looking for a Mr. Haninozuka Mitsukuni," he replied as he glanced at the slip briefly.

The room that was once hushed with work began glancing up from their work and whispering to one another, speculating why a security guard would want to talk to him.

A hand shot up and a rather small looking young man stood from his seat.

"Looking for me?" he asked cheerfully.

His light brown eyes shone childishly. His locks were a light color as well. He stood at about 4'9 in stature. If one didn't know him, they'd be sure to mistaken him for a grade school student.

The security guard nodded, motioning the young man to follow. As the two exited the room, the students bustled with curiosity. The teacher cleared her throat and glared slightly and soon enough the room was once more in peace.

0/0/0

Bright lights shone upon a large stage where several people stood, positioned for rehearsal.

"You are the apple of my eye, the-," began a young man.

"Cut, cut cut!" called out another male.

Everyone turned to the source, which happened to be a blonde with violet colored eyes. He stood tall and was quite handsome.

A few students groaned.

"What is it now, Tamaki?"

Tamaki clambered up the stairs and sighed.

"While I commend your effort, you must put more passion into the lines, really capture the emotion!"

He walked towards the 'couple' and took the male's place, gazing at the girl's eyes and reciting the same lines with emphasis.

The girl in particular felt her cheeks flood with color, nearly forgetting her own lines. A few people clapped in awe.

"Thanks for the help Suoh… but shouldn't you be headed back to class?" asked a teacher.

Tamaki turned to her and smiled.

"Sorry about that Sensei. I guess I got a little caught up in the moment…," he replied.

He stepped off the stage and turned back to the actors.

"Keep up the good work! And remember what I taught you."

A few girls giggled and nodded, while a few boys mumbled incoherently. Tamaki turned to the door and exited. As he walked down the hallways, he saw a familiar figure heading his way.

"Mori?"

*/*/*

"Kyo-chan~" chirped Hunny.

A raven haired young man with glasses framing his dark brown eyes stared down at the small upperclassman.

"Good afternoon Hunny," he greeted.

He glanced around the room, taking note of the previous members of a certain club that had been run during their high school years.

"Don't tell me this has something do to with _them_. Honestly, after so many years they never change," he muttered.

The culprits in question finally showed up. A young boy about 5 feet in height with rather large brown eyes trailed behind them, rather reluctantly.

"You do realize that we don't have time for silly shenanigans," the boy muttered, surprisingly sounding a little feminine.

Hunny smiled happily as he ran to the boy, hugging him tight.

"Haru-chan~," he squealed.

Haruhi Fujioka: scholarship student and the last of the hosts, even though he was actually a _she_.

She smiled slightly.

"Hey Hunny, it's been a while, hasn't it?" she greeted.

The twins, also the last of the hosts stood side by side at the makeshift podium. Tamaki was the last to arrive, just behind Takashi Morinozuka.

"Does anyone have an idea why we're all clustered in a meeting room?" questioned Tamaki.

He froze slightly when he gazed at all the previous host members. A wide grin broke onto his face.

"Wait a second… Are we holding one of those reunion scenes that you see in the movies?"

Haruhi couldn't help but face palm. Typical Tamaki behavior…

Cheshire grins fell across the twins' lips.

"Something like that," retorted Hikaru.

Kaoru nodded.

"As you know, we're going to be graduating soon and there are certainly a lot of _girls_ that will be left heartbroken over the fact that the last of the host club members are gone."

Kyoya looked on knowingly.

"Let me guess. You deemed it necessary to bring us all together in order to recruit _new_ members?"

A sweat drop formed on the side of the twins' temple. He was dead on. The room was silent after the outburst.

"That's a great idea!" exclaimed Tamaki.

Hunny giggled.

"Sounds like fun."

Mori nodded in agreement as Haruhi couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Did anyone hear me when I said we don't have time for this?" she muttered.

It wasn't like anyone was going to listen to her. The norm for the now reunited group of hosts.

"How troublesome," Kyoya noted.

Tamaki donned his puppy eyes.

"Aw, come on Kyoya. Just for old times sake?"

Kaoru handed Kyoya a clipboard of more than a dozen candidates.

"You know you want to~," the twins chorused.

He stared at the list in his hands.

"Did you compile this list?" he questioned.

Hikaru shrugged.

"Eh, not really. I just found that lying around on Renge's desk the other day. Why?"

Just the sound of Renge's name made Tamaki cringe, remembering the 'fiancée' incident years ago.

"That is unacceptable! Men! And Haruhi! It looks like we have our work cut out for today."

"Yay~!"

The twins grinned.

"All according to plan," said Hikaru.

Kaoru nodded.

"This'll make things a lot easier for us," replied Kaoru.

Haruhi stared on with aghast. She should've known it was merely for their entertainment…

"Great… just great…"

Tamaki looked at the others, an afterthought in mind.

"How about we add a little twist? Instead of merely recruiting young men for the new and improved host club, let's recruit young ladies as well!"

Haruhi sighed heavily. Things were definitely going to get a lot more troublesome, that's for sure.

0/0/0

So there we have it. =^-^= Chapter one is complete and all that's left is for characters to fill the spot. I shall be waiting~ I forgot to mention, the deadline will be the end of September. That way you'll have plenty of time to submit your OC.


	2. Omake The Waiting Area

Hey everyone! Yukihime211 here. So, this isn't an official chapter, more like an omake. I was thinking, what if the characters met under this type of situation, and after two weeks of writing, this is what I came up with. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own the OC's, they belong to their rightful owners, I just own the plot. XD Ouran High School Host Club belongs to Bisco Hatori. Sorry in advance if the characters are a bit OOC.

The Waiting Area

~Featuring: The Potential OCs~

The first thing the very distinct group noticed about the waiting area was that its walls were white, bare of any color whatsoever. Bland, dull, plain, flavorless: Boring. The next thing they realized was that it would be quite a while before they would actually be called in. Great!

Black chairs were lined up next to one another. The color contrasted with the white walls, but the chairs didn't exactly look any comfier.

Just a few yards away from the 'waiting area' stood a door with bright bulbs surrounding the top. There it was. What all of them were striving towards. It may have only seemed like a brightly lit door to some, but for them it would mean the beginning of their existence.

The group shuffled towards their seat, five boys and four girls. Nine was the total of their group. Deafening silence fell across the group. Some shifted uncomfortably in their seats, while others looked bored out of their minds. One person in particular, was not enjoying the silence and decided to break the spell.

A friendly grin spread across her features. She had a lightly tanned complexion; her long and wavy, almost platinum blonde hair with honey colored streaks was fastened into a cute ponytail and her large, doughy light blue eyes seemed to have a sparkle to them. She was dressed in a simple black T-shirt with her favorite band on it and some shorts. She was the smallest of the group, only standing at 5'1 in stature. This was a girl with a lot of energy, even for one her size.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say we were at a funeral or something. I mean, the silence here is killing me!"

The others looked at her blankly, so she continued talking.

"Oh, how nice of you to ask! My name's Caroline Williams. How old am I? I'm sixteen, oh I know right? I look very mature for my age-," she continued.

A few of the others chuckled lightly.

"It's pleasure to meet you Miss Williams," a boy finally replied.

He had pale blonde hair and steel grey eyes; however his right eye was hidden behind his hair. A pale complexion surfaced through. He wore a cream colored turtleneck and dark pants; a similar cream colored scarf was wrapped around his neck.

Caroline arched a brow curiously. Had he called her miss? Well that was certainly a first. Also, she detected a bit of a Russian accent. Actually, it was kind of cute.

"Don't be so formal; just call me Caroline, 'kay? Or Caroline Marie, whatever you prefer, uh…," she chirped.

"I'm Miko Knight, at your service! If that's what you wish," he provided.

Caroline couldn't help but giggle.

"Aw, you're so adorable!"

The two talked for a bit, before she realized the others were staring. She turned to the rest, jutting her hip and tilted her head with expectation.

"So, is anyone brave enough to step up to the plate?" she teased.

She pointed at one of the girls with long dark brown hair with side swept bangs. Her hair was also wavy and she was also tan. Her turquoise colored eyes looked up with slight alarm. She smoothed out her asymmetrical skirt that hugged her slightly curvy body nicely, which she had designed herself and stood up. She was 5'7, quite a bit taller than Caroline.

"Hi… It's nice to meet you. My name is Avalyn Nightingale," she greeted softly.

It was all she introduced before taking a seat once more. Caroline was a bit pensive.

"On the quiet side, huh? No worry! We'll change that in no time!"

Avalyn smiled, slowly starting to warm up to the others. Caroline scanned the others and noted quite a few were blondes. Interesting…

Another blonde boy grinned back. He was attired in a white shirt with a blue long flannel shirt over it, left unbuttoned and faded jeans. He had slightly spiky hair and light brown eyes. He had almost delicate feminine features. He was lean and a few freckles were sprinkled on his face. He was of normal height for his age and he was the youngest of the group.

"I'm Alexander Balfour," he greeted.

He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a cherry flavored Dum-Dum which he unwrapped. The others looked at him curiously. Just as he was about to pop the lollipop into his mouth, he looked back at the others with an arched brow.

"Want one?"

Caroline laughed.

"You got enough for everyone?"

He rummaged through his pocket again before pulling out about four more Dum-Dums. He grinned.

"Sure, if you're willing to share," he teased.

A soft chuckle emanated from yet another boy. He was tall and lean, standing at 5'10 and had shaggy, somewhat messy rosy pink hair mixed in with his natural black hair. His hair framed his cheeks down to his chin with gelled spikes off to the sides pointed downward, yet the back was kept flat and smooth. He had a gentle tan-like complexion.

"I'm not a big fan of sweets, but I'd make an exception if it's you."

He leaned a bit closer to Alexander and he swept his bangs in order to take a better look at him, showing off his grey cyan blue eyes.

Alexander blinked slightly and a mischievous glint seemed to pass through his light brown eyes. He leaned in just a bit as well.

"Is that so? You sure you wouldn't prefer someone else? Ah…" he whispered.

A smirk played on the other's lips.

"Riku Kurosaki," he introduced briefly.

The door nearby suddenly slammed open and a girl with light brown hair and a pink bow stood with a camera in hand. She squealed in pleasure.

"I knew my BL senses were tingling! That's it! I've made my decision, you two are official-," she began.

A sigh emanated from the companion beside her.

"Renge, how many times have I told you not to get involved? Besides, you're not even supposed to be here. Let alone, it's not even your decision to make. Let's go," the person chided, dragging the Otaku away.

"B-but, think of the tension, the turmoil, the fan girls!"

The door shut, leaving behind several confused looks on the group's faces.

"Well, that was weird," noted Caroline curiously.

Alexander popped one of the lollipops into Riku's mouth and pulled away, laughing lightly at the confused look on his face.

"Don't worry, its chocolate flavored," he noted.

Avalyn looked at the two curiously.

"Um… Excuse me?"

The two looked at her.

"Yes?"

She hesitated to say anything for a while. She wasn't judging or anything, she was just curious.

"Um, are you two… um… well you know?"

Alexander didn't look offended or anything. It seemed like a natural question to ask, after their display just moments ago.

"Well, I'm not sure about Mr. Smooth over here, but I'm bi."

Avalyn glanced over at Riku, who was distracted checking out a cute girl who happened to pass by. A sweat drop formed at the back of everyone's head. Well, it looked like she got her answer there. There was an awkward silence before Caroline took it upon herself to get things rolling again.

"Okay! Onward to the next introductions!"

Caroline pointed towards a girl with shoulder length dark purple hair with black streaks. Her bangs fell straight down to her forehead with two strips falling down to her chin. She had a small, slightly pointed nose. She wore purple rimmed glasses and behind them were almond sea green eyes. She was pale, and there was a faint scar that trailed from her the corner of her left lip and ended towards the center of her left cheek. She stood at about 5'6 and looked at the others rather emotionlessly. She was attired in a dark blue spaghetti strap dress with a white long sleeved shirt underneath and dark colored tights.

"Good afternoon, my name is Catallie Kobayashi. It's a pleasure to meet you all," she said formally.

There was a black case sitting beside her and Miko couldn't help but wonder about it.

"Miss Kobayashi, is it alright if I asked what that is beside you?"

She glanced down at the case and gingerly opened it, where it revealed a violin, which looked to be in great condition.

"My violin," she replied simply.

Caroline looked on with interest.

"That's so cool! You play the violin?"

Catallie nodded and began counting on her fingers.

"I also play the cello, the electric guitar, drums, bass guitar, the trumpet and the bagpipes."

The others were really impressed.

"Well, if we're talking about talents now, mine is speaking backwards fluently!" Caroline explained.

Alexander smiled.

"That's so cool! Mind showing us a bit?"

Caroline nodded and cleared her throat, and then opened her mouth to speak.

"~gniytrap dna dnuora gnikoj, sknarp gniyalp, ratiug eht gniyalp era seibboh yM" she replied quickly.

The others looked on blankly, having no idea what she had just said.

"Interesting, but would you mind explaining to us what you just said?" questioned Catallie.

Caroline nodded.

"Sure, I said, 'my hobbies are playing the guitar, playing pranks, joking around and partying.' So, what do you think? Oh wait! That reminds me, if this doesn't work out, we could always go into the music industry. What do ya' say?"

Catallie tapped her chin pensively.

"Maybe…"

Caroline laughed lightly and nodded.

"Sure, take your time."

Riku threw the lollipop away after finishing it and went back to his seat. One of the boys looked on with a permanent cocky smirk on his face. He looked on with amusement before pulling out a hacky sack. He threw it in the air, then catching it before turning towards Avalyn.

He had somewhat messy black hair that looked almost as if he had just gotten out of bed; lean and muscular with a tanned complexion. From sports maybe? He was the same height as Riku, 5'10 and had bedroom blue eyes. He donned a leather jacket, a white t shirt underneath and some jeans.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smirking as a blush crept up to her face.

"How about you and me leave this snore fest for some _real_ fun?"

Avalyn looked on, tongue-tied before remembering the reason they had come here in the first place. She finally managed to compose herself.

"No thanks," she mumbled softly.

The bad boy was a little put off, so he turned his attention back to his hacky sack. He glanced at the others, who were involved in some sort of discussion, not paying much attention to him. He stood from his chair, coming up with some tricks as he kicked the hacky sack around.

All of a sudden, the hacky sack lost control flying towards a vase that had been placed on a small coffee table nearby.

'Crash!'

Everyone turned toward the source, then back at the perpetrator. The vase had tipped over then shattering into a dozen pieces, littering the floor. No one made a move to pick it up.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that," he said nonchalantly.

There was almost a sense of accomplishment settled on his face.

"Nice going there, breaking things your specialty or something?" asked Riku.

The young man shrugged.

"Eh, it's a gift. By the way, the name's Daisuki Akiyama."

Not that anyone had asked, but he would not be ignored. A girl with long, pin straight chocolate brown hair with auburn streaks with a red and green scarf braided into it looked on with disbelief. She was slightly tanned, with honey colored eyes which were framed with long lashes. A few freckles dotted her nose and cheeks.

"You're pretty indifferent about the whole situation, aren't you?" she noted.

She stood from her seat, picking up the pieces with slight annoyance on her face.

"So? What's the problem?"

As she continued picking the pieces, she winced as she cut her finger.

"The problem, you ask? Well if you hadn't noticed, that was an expensive looking vase you just broke," she pointed out.

He shrugged, acting as if he really could care less about anything but himself.

"I'll just have my parents pay for it, no big deal."

Yeah, no big deal for those in the upper social status… The girl fumbled to look for a handkerchief or napkin as the blood from the cut trailed down her hand.

"Here, you should probably get that disinfected," said Miko as he handed her a portable tissue packet.

She took it, nodding in agreement before glancing back at the mess that Daisuki had made. She picked up the last of the glass shards and smiled slightly back at Miko.

"Thank you. My name is Nariko Hanako."

She cleaned up as best as she could and returned to her seat. Daisuki rubbed the back of his head and glanced at the makeshift bandage around her finger.

"Your finger okay?" he asked casually.

After the little stunt he pulled, she wasn't sure she wanted to talk to Daisuki, but she could see a flicker of regret in his eyes.

"I'm fine. A mild cut is all," she explained.

The door leading into the room creaked open, where three girls were chattering about their 'audition'.

"Well, that certainly went well, don't you think?" chirped a girl with short black hair.

She adjusted the large bracelet around her right wrist and tightened it some. She also pulled on her sleeve, giving away that she wasn't too happy. The girl beside her had shoulder length, curly black hair and she merely watched on icily. She carried with her a similar case that Catallie had beside her.

"If you call practically freaking out over the fish tank set up near the lobby, then yes. It went just peachy," scoffed a red head with even longer curly hair secured in a side ponytail.

The girl with the long black hair watched with annoyance at the way the redhead was acting towards the younger girl.

"I see no reason for you to criticize. If memory serves me, weren't you the one who couldn't even pour a cup of tea without insulting the customer?"

A vein mark appeared near Red's forehead and she clenched her fists, starting to get worked up. Bob cut stared at the two, trying to patch up their differences.

"Come on you two, let's not fight okay?"

Red pointed an accusing finger at Curly.

"Oh yeah?! Well what about you? I may have insulted the customer, but at least I didn't give him the cold shoulder, like you did!"

Curly fumed quietly for a moment before retorting.

"I believe I had every right to. I have no reason to talk to a sexist pig if all he was going to do was order me around like some servant."

Riku watched the two bickering and couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"If you ask me, you're both in the wrong."

The trio turned their attention to him, finally coming to a realization that they were causing a scene, right in front of the competition.

Red felt her cheeks flush and Bob cut sighed with relief. Curly crossed her arms slightly, gazing back at him steadily.

"What'd you say?" asked Red after she pushed away her embarrassment.

He looked on just as steadily.

"When addressing a customer, no matter how much a pain in the ass the person happens to be you still need to be civil. Even if you have to fake liking the person," he explained.

Curly stayed quiet, and as much as she hated admitting it, he was right.

"Wow… now that's deep," said Caroline.

Nariko looked at Riku and was slowly starting to figure him out. That was his ploy the whole time… She wondered what his true personality was really like now.

"While the advice is valid, I don't appreciate an outsider butting into our conversation," Curly finally remarked.

Riku smirked slightly, brushing his bangs to the side again.

"Oh, did I touch a nerve?"

Bob cut looked at the others with a friendly smile. She waved slightly.

"Hey there! Sorry about the commotion, those two don't know how to get along very well."

Daisuki chuckled, and then took out his hacky sack again.

"So it seems," he noted.

Nariko's eyes widened a fraction. She managed to snatch the toy away from him before he did any _more_ damage.

"Sorry, but I'm confiscating this."

Daisuki looked on begrudgingly.

"Oh, come on! It was just a stupid flower pot or whatever."

Alexander grinned and couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"It was a vase, actually. Not a flower pot," he corrected.

Daisuki shrugged.

"Flower pot or vase, what's the difference? They both hold flowers in them, don't they?"

Catallie shook her head slightly, unable to control herself from tittering.

"Actually, there's a big difference. Flowerpots are usually used for growing said plant or flower in a closed off space, while vases are used for those no longer attached to their roots. A shame, since that would just keep the flowers alive about a few days to a week or two and that's only if using the plant's food packet," Bob cut explained expertly.

Miko looked at Bob cut curiously.

"Miss, are you perhaps a gardening expert?"

Bob cut rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I wouldn't call myself an expert or anything, but I know a thing or two about these sorts of things."

Red tapped her foot, as she watched Bob cut getting chummy with everyone else.

"If Mother Nature here has finally finished _educating _these dorks, I suggest we get going. I don't want to be here any longer than I already have. And I think you're missing the point here. Instead of discussing photosynthesis, you should be pointing the finger at that guy about breaking the vase or whatever."

A hurt expression crossed Bob cut's face, and quite a few of the bystanders looked at Red with displeasure. Curly couldn't help but roll her eyes at Red's attitude. What was this girl's problem? She took every chance to put people down, even though she hardly knew them. Let alone their names.

"Are you done?"

A young man, standing at 5'11 in stature and with a lean yet muscular built walked towards Red. He had a pale complexion with pale blue eyes. A trait, it seemed that the majority of the group shared. What surprised Red the most was his black hair. It fell well past his shoulders with jagged fringes covering his right eye. A sweet smile fell across his lips.

"Now, now let's not get carried away here. I don't suppose you have any substantial proof backing up your allegations my dear?"

Red floundered for a bit, before attempting to don her mask again. Her nose upturned and a huff. She averted his gaze.

"I'm not some bimbo that doesn't know how to read between the lines. He must've done it, he even admitted it himself," she countered. As an afterthought, "What's up with the hair? It looks like it hasn't made contact with a pair of scissors in years."

The young man repressed his annoyance, keeping his 'Princely' smile in motion. He placed a hand on her shoulder, making sure that she didn't look away.

"Ah, well I'm quite certain that there happened to be no mention of any sort of damaged property. Merely talk over budvases and jardinières, quite an interesting subject, though for another time. However, a subject as trivial as that cannot even compare to someone as fascinating as you."

He took a gentle hold of some of Red's hair and brought it to his lips placing a chaste kiss upon it. Red's face heated up, matching the color of her hair. Red quickly pulled away, holding onto her hair in an almost protective manner.

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" she squeaked, still blushing like mad.

The young man couldn't help but feel satisfied by her reaction. A concerned look crossed his features, looking as if he had regretted his actions.

"Oh, forgive me. I don't know what came over me! I surmise that its affects were brought upon by your attractiveness. Allow me to start over. My name is Sazaki Leonhardt, a pleasure to meet you," he said.

Red didn't even introduce herself, still in shock over the surprise kiss. Her mind seemed to blank, no longer concerned over a broken flowerpot. Or was it a vase? At the moment, nothing seemed to make sense, and just as Sazaki had planned.

Curly glanced towards the ground, where she found a cream color shard lying under the coffee table.

"What's this?" she asked aloud and picked it up.

She studied it closely and turned to the others. Bob cut waved her hand around after studying it for a few seconds.

"Oh, I know, I know! It's a piece of a broken vase!"

Sazaki's mood dampened a bit. So much for keeping it a secret… Why was it no matter what he plotted, it usually seemed to backfire? Red didn't seem to pay much mind as she dragged away Bob cut and Curly towards the exit, no longer looking back. The blush was still evident, so well that her ears were pink.

"Have a safe trip~" called Miko after them.

After everyone was sure the trio were out of the vicinity, Alexander couldn't help but laugh.

"I've got to admit, that was some great acting skills there, though next time let's make sure to keep the evidence well hidden, okay?"

Sazaki held mixed emotions, happy that he'd been complimented on his skills, but then a little irritated due to being made fun of. It wasn't his fault that a piece had been left behind. He was so sure that Nariko had thrown it all away.

"Right… so now that that's over with, anyone up for a game of cards?" suggested Caroline.

She pulled out a deck and looked towards the others with a smile. She began shuffling them still waiting on any takers.

"I'm game," Daisuki offered.

Miko offered to play as well, followed by the rest of the group.

"Can we play Old Maid?"

"How about Go Fish instead?"

"Is there even enough cards for everyone to play?"

"Remember, no cheating~"

"I suppose a short card game wouldn't hurt. Does anyone know how to play Speed?"

"Why don't we hold some sort of wager for the winner to make it more fun? Hey Nariko, think you could throw in my hacky sack so I can earn it back?"

"We'll see."

"Is there a possibility to play the Memory match game? I'm not very familiar with the other games, other than Go Fish."

Caroline looked at the semi chaos before her and she shook her head, laughing lightly.

"Guys, guys one at a time!"

She set up the cards and then motioned for everyone to join the table.

"Well, since these are my cards, what I say goes. So we're going to play…War!"

0/0/0

A dark haired girl walked out of the 'audition room' with a clipboard in hand.

"Alright, next up is a Daisuki Akiyama and a Nariko Hanako," she explained.

She looked up from her clipboard to find the entire group immersed in a game of Go Fish.

"Come on Catallie! Show Daisuki who's boss!"

Catallie, ever the poker face stared at Daisuki.

"Do you have an eight?"

The two stared at each other steadily and the others held their breath. Daisuki hung his head, handing over his eight of spades to her.

"Woo! Nice work!" the others cheered.

Alexander laughed.

"Have to admit, you had me worried for a second."

Catallie managed a sliver of a smile.

"Thanks."

The dark haired girl cleared her throat.

"Uh… am I interrupting something?"

They all turned to her, and then scrambled to pick up the mess they had created whilst they were playing their games.

"Nope!" they all chorused.

Daisuki and Nariko walked towards the girl. Nariko was starting to feel a bit nervous, and she nearly tripped over the coffee table before Daisuki steadied her.

"Woah, be careful."

Nariko nodded then thanked him for the save. Caroline and the others watched curiously before getting an idea.

"Break a leg you two!" she called after them.

Nariko smiled and Daisuki smirked.

"Don't worry; I've got this in the bag, no sweat!"

Avalyn managed to call out, "No need to worry Nariko. You'll do great."

The dark haired girl stared at the group curiously.

"You're bidding your competition luck? You do realize only five of you will make it in, don't you?"

Alexander shrugged.

"Sure we do, but so what? At least today we made some new friends, am I right?"

He turned to the others, who readily agreed.

"Of course and if you ask me, it's the most fun I've had in ages," piped up Catallie.

Miko smiled, glancing at the others warmly.

"I know I'll never forget this group, even if I tried," he teased lightly.

Sazaki nodded, "It was quite an amusing feat, if I do say so myself."

Everyone turned expectantly towards Riku, who was currently immersed in a text. He pocketed his cell and looked on blankly for a moment.

"Huh? Sorry, did you say something?"

He thought for a moment before turning back to the others with a light grin.

"Well, there was never a boring moment around everyone in the past half hour or so. That's for sure."

Satisfied with the answer given, Daisuki and Nariko walked into the audition room, the door closing behind them.

The dark haired girl still stood just outside the door, a confused look was written on her face.

"Is something the matter?" asked Miko.

The dark haired girl glanced over at Miko, still looking puzzled.

"Well, I might be imagining things, but I could've sworn there was a vase on the coffee table this morning…"

Caroline, Miko, Alexander, Riku, Avalyn, and Catallie glanced at Sazaki and then back at the girl. Sazaki stood from his seat, leading the girl towards the hallway.

"Well you see…"

Nearly all of them laughed hysterically, in on the joke. A bright idea suddenly popped in their heads. They noted that the door had been left unguarded, and set for anyone to just waltz in, just like that.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Alexander.

Looking left, and then looking right, the group ran towards the door and slammed it behind them.

There stood the waiting area, not a trace left of the ones that had previously occupied it. When Sazaki returned with the love stricken girl in tow, he noted the desolation and looked on slack jawed.

"They abandoned me…"

He kissed the back of the girl's hand and managed to compose himself.

"It brought me great pleasure in getting to know you better, but now I must be off. Until we meet again, I bid you adieu," he said in a sultry tone.

He strode to the door and shut it behind him, leaving a dazed girl in his wake.

0/0/0

XDDD I had so much fun writing this omake type thing. Also, please excuse my lameness. I'm not what you call a comedian, but I tried. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I tried my best to keep them in character but if I missed, feel free to point out so I may get it right next time, okay? I'll try to add more detail in the actual story since I figured I lacked in that department this time. To those that sent me OC's, I want to assure you that your OC's will be in good hands. It's going to be a tough decision choosing the cast, what with having such great characters. Keep your eyes peeled for the second chapter of Sayonara Senpai, Hello Hosts in Training which I'll try to get out in the next week or so.


End file.
